


Telegram sticker pack «Влюбленные цумы»

by WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 (WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021)



Series: Level 3: Челлендж WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Copic Markers, Don't copy to another site, Fanart, Illustrations, M/M, Telegram sticker pack, Traditional Media, WTF Kombat 2021, WTF Stucky and Roles 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Stucky_and_Roles_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20and%20Roles%202021
Summary: Набор стикеров для телеграм.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Level 3: Челлендж WTF Stucky and Roles 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158221
Comments: 30
Kudos: 85
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, Level 3: Челлендж WTF Stucky and Roles 2021





	Telegram sticker pack «Влюбленные цумы»

ССЫЛКА НА СКАЧИВАНИЕ НАБОРА СТИКЕРОВ ДЛЯ ТЕЛЕГРАМ
    [Влюбленные цумы](https://t.me/addstickers/tsumtsumheart)


End file.
